


A day of relaxing and fun

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Couch Cuddles, Day At The Beach, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Married Couple, Movie Night, Shopping Malls, Shower Sex, Stargazing, Taco Bell, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Sean and Evelien just enjoy a nice day out going to the mall and lunch and to the beach with a little bit "fun" in between
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Kudos: 5





	A day of relaxing and fun

Evelyn and Sean were sleeping peacefully in bed, Sean woke up to see her passed out on his chest and her head bobbing up and down with each breath Sean took. Sean smiled and ran a finger down her cheek and down her arm. Evelyn stirred to the touch and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sean with a sweet smile “morning babe.” 

Sean kissed her passionately and she rolled Sean onto his back and slowly kissed down his chest to wake him up fully. “Okay, you win I’m up.” Evelyn said pushing Sean off of you. “We will mess around later.” Sean pouted “okay fine” Sean got up from the bed and shook his butt at her and turned his head to look at her “care to join me for a shower babe?” 

Evelyn sprung up out of bed and followed Sean to the bathroom “you don’t have to ask me twice.” as Sean turned on the shower and opened the glass door and stepped inside. Evelyn followed Sean inside, Sean grabbed the shampoo and put some into his hands and started to wash her hair. Sean massaged her scalp with gentle fingers. 

Evelyn moaned into the feeling and nuzzled into Sean’s chest. Sean picks up the shower head and told her to tip her head back and got all the shampoo out of her hair. Evelyn grabbed the shampoo bottle next and put some into her hands and Sean bent his head down so she could reach his hair and she lathered up Sean’s hair with the shampoo as he did same to her. 

Evelyn took the shower head and washed out the shampoo from Sean’s hair, she then looked down and saw that Sean was turned on, she reached down and started to gently stroke Sean’s dick. Sean moaned out her name and tipped his head back while she slowly stroked him off. 

Sean smiled “two can play at this game” Sean reached down and stuck a finger inside her and started to tease her nub, they both played with each other at the same time. Evelyn nuzzled Sean’s chest while they both caught their breaths. “Thank goodness we are in the shower, easier to clean. Evelyn grabbed the washcloth and put some soap onto it and started to wash ever inch of Sean’s body. 

Sean moaned into the washing and when she was done he did vise-verse and washed her. The water was starting to get cold so both of them got out. Sean grabbed two towels off the rack and gave one to Evelyn and she dried herself off. “So, what are we doing today babe?” as Evelyn nuzzled her face into the crock of Sean’s neck. Sean kissed the top of her head. 

“Well I was thinking today we could just go out for lunch and spend the day together and tonight we could go down to the beach and just relax in the water and then cuddle on the beach and look at the stars.” “I would love that, that sounds like a perfect day together.” They both headed into the bedroom and got dressed for the day. Sean walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for the both of them while Evelyn made a pot of coffee and set the table. 

Sean makes pancakes, Evelyn made the coffee and placed a cup by Sean and he takes his place at the table. Sean places three pancakes onto his plate and puts three onto Evelyn’s and sits across from her and sips on his coffee and drowns his pancakes in syrup. “So where did you want to go today, I heard there is a sale going on in town at some of our favorite stores, you want to go?” 

“Sure I need some new clothes anyway.” “Okay, the mall don’t open for another two hours so we can just hang here and go out in a little while.” “Okay, that sounds like a plan.” As they both finish up their breakfast they decided to play some video games and cuddle up and watch TV. They both head out to the mall and head to some stores and get random stuff, they they headed to Hot Topic and decided on some new clothes for each other. 

It’s nearing noon so they headed over to the food court and decided on Taco Bell for lunch. After lunch they did a few more hours of shopping, bags and bags later they packed up the car and headed back home to put away the new clothes and random knick knacks they bought. “So, I was thinking let's order in some Chinese food, I don’t want to go down to the beach yet until sunset. No one will be there and we will have it to ourselves. Glad its a twenty-four, seven beach so yeah.” 

“Okay, would you like to watch a movie?” “Yeah, lets watch Spiderman Homecoming.” Sean grabs the phone book and orders Chinese food while Evelyn pops in the movie and starts it up. “You coming babe?” “Yup, be right there just ordering the food, they got me on hold.” “Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Sean gets done ordering and sits next to Evelyn, she cuddles up to Sean’s chest and lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while watching the movie. 

Twenty minutes go by and the doorbell rings, Evelyn gets up and gets the food and pays for it. “Food is here babe” as she placed everything on the coffee table. Sean gets up and grabs some paper plates and forks and two cokes. Evelyn grabs the food and plates and puts what she wants on her plate and starts nibbling on a piece of sweet and sour chicken while Sean eats his sushi. 

After dinner and the movie it was nearing five so they decided to head down to the beach and walk along the beach together to walk off their supper. They were holding Sean’s hand while they were walking together. “Sean, I’m so glad to be here with you, you are the love of my life.” Evelyn stops Sean from walking and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. 

Sean smiles into the kiss “Evelyn I’m glad to call you mine, I was so glad to meet you though the grumps. I don’t know when I saw you and you hugged me, I just felt this spark go through my heart and spark me with love. Being with you for almost three years now, happily married also is the best thing that has happened to me.” 

Evelyn smiled and hugged him and kissed him hard. It was starting to get dark but Evelyn and Sean couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They both looked around and noticed the beach was empty and no one was around. Evenly slowly stripped out of her clothes and Sean followed suite after and they both rain for the water. 

It was a little cold at first but Sean held her close and kept her warm. Evenly could feel Sean’s dick rubbing against her core with the friction of the water was just sending her over the edge. Evenly kissed Sean’s neck and ran her tongue over his pulse point on his neck, feeling the beat against her tongue fast and hard just the same rhythm as her own heart. Matching Sean’s fast heartbeat. 

Evenly reached down into the water and wrapped her hand around Sean’s shaft and started to stroke him underwater while kissing him and making out. Sean moaned into the kiss and whispered into her ear. “I want to be inside you, babe.” All Evenly had to do was just moan out his name and Sean lined himself up and slowly eased into her core. Evenly moaned when she felt Sean going deep inside of her with the cool sensation of the water. 

The feel of Sean’s dick all inside her was sending Evenly over the edge. Sean slowly started up a rhythm going in and out and sending sweet kisses down her neck and front. “Sean, if you keep that up with kissing my neck I ain’t going to last long.” Sean grinned and kept kissing her while reaching into the water and slowly teasing her nub while ramming into her core hitting her sweet spot over and over. 

Evenly moaned out his name one final time and came hard. The feeling of her cumming had Sean over the edge and he came hot and fast inside her and she moaned out his name loud and hard. Sean pulled out, both breathing hard. Catching your breaths and letting their heart rates return to a normal beat. Sean gently kissed her and nuzzled the side of her neck, “love you Evenly.” 

It was all Sean could get out as he caught his breath from the excitement. “Love you to Sean” as she kissed his neck. They were starting to prune from the water so they headed back to the shore and Sean laid out the blanket he brought and draped it around them both. Evenly cuddled up to Sean’s chest listening to his heartbeat while they both gazed at the stars and shared time together that they would never forget. 

The end.


End file.
